Information technology (IT) asset management (AM) that involves management of hardware assets and software assets is well known. For example, management of hardware assets may include managing computers and hardware components of computers and computer networks, etc., from their acquisition through disposal. Similarly, management of software assets includes managing software packages, licenses, endpoints (versions and installed), etc., from their acquisition through disposal. However, today's asset management systems are not user-friendly as they are difficult to access and cumbersome to maintain.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.